memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:0718
Is he a Bynar? Is this a possible reimagined Binar? and if so, where is his other half? -- 16:28, May 20, 2013 (UTC) :Anything is possible, but I highly doubt it in this case. However, we don't put what is "possible" in articles, only what we can prove. 31dot (talk) 20:40, May 20, 2013 (UTC) ::I just had a thought. #0718 suggests that there may be others like him. It could be a series number.Compaq (talk) 02:11, May 22, 2013 (UTC) ::...direct "telepathic" connection? "Wireless" connection would be the more correct terminology. Compaq (talk) 18:18, June 1, 2013 (UTC) Android Wikipedia, without source, describes 0718 as an android in its article on Into Darkness; I removed this descriptor but the change will probably be reverted. Other than the opinion of a Trek journalist, is there anything official to suggest 0718 is an android? 15:39, May 28, 2013 (UTC) :In an interview Gatt stated that the character was not an android or robot, but a cybernetically enhanced human. I'm not sure if that's enough to categorize him as a Human but I've added the quote to the page. 31dot (talk) 02:17, June 7, 2013 (UTC) :: I, Enterprise! Part 1 and part 2 identify him as being constructed out of artificial tissue to be a humanoid avatar for the ship itself. --LauraCC (talk) 14:27, August 10, 2015 (UTC) :::Note that those are non-canon comics. Stuff from them can be used as background, but that's it. -- sulfur (talk) 14:30, August 10, 2015 (UTC) Removed I removed this from the background info: Unless Pascale was involved in the production of this movie, his is "just" another fan opinion. I also removed Species=Android from the sidebar, because that wasn't mentioned in the movie. --Cid Highwind (talk) 18:52, June 1, 2013 (UTC) 0718 Is there a certain reason for which 'Science Officer' is considered to be part of his name? there is also 'Navigation Officer Darwin' in the credits. Shouldn't this be moved to 0718?--Shisma :Initially it was thought that this character was an android, so that might have had something to do with it, or they might just have been going with the credits. Either way, we don't use titles in character's page titles, so unless there is some other reason not to, this should be moved. 31dot (talk) 12:03, June 23, 2013 (UTC) Merge suggestion I'd like to propose we merge this article with Jae (alternate reality), because, in the official reference book Star Trek Beyond - The Makeup Artistry of Joel Harlow, Joel Harlow writes, "This was a new version of that character." --Defiant (talk) 21:32, October 13, 2017 (UTC) :So he transferred divisions? (which actually makes more sense, given 0718's comic origin story. Someone who is a humanoid avatar of a ship would be useful to have in engineering. I wonder what the loss of the Enterprise did to him with that connection.) --LauraCC (talk) 21:36, October 13, 2017 (UTC) ::I get your point, but it just doesn't seem like enough of a basis. "A new version of the character", could as easily mean that the character was him taking another stab at the makeup, it does not necessarily mean an update of the same specific character. The Volkswagen New Beetle is a new version of the Volkswagen Beetle, but that doesn't mean that a specific new beetle was ever a classic one which got modified. Plus, this background tidbit doesn't override other background information that we have; namely that both characters were given names and not the same one. In light of contradictory background statements, we should err on the side of caution. -- Capricorn (talk) 14:11, October 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Oppose the merge. I think similar head technology that wasn't on screen and a vague bg note isn't enough. -- Compvox (talk) 07:33, October 21, 2017 (UTC) ::::Can someone post the full paragraph that includes "this was a new version of that character", so we can determine what that sentence means in context? --NetSpiker (talk) 11:11, November 21, 2017 (UTC) I don't really think that's a good idea, given copyright. Anyway, I've now changed my mind and realized these 2 pages really shouldn't be merged. --Defiant (talk) 00:26, November 22, 2017 (UTC) :::::I would also oppose a merge on the basis that they look different, are played by different actors, wear different uniforms etc etc. One mention in a reference book, I don't think is good enough. For all we know the author could have meant it in jest or it could be a new version of the character's species as decided upon by the makeup artist. I'm not convinced. --| TrekFan Open a channel 02:55, February 3, 2018 (UTC)